I'm Stuck in a House Full of Girls! -Revived!-
by The Max Revive
Summary: A Lucario is forced by his father to study at the prestigious Alkia Academy as a working student, but, luckily, he's got someone taking him in. However, it just so happens that this someone has daughters of nearly every Eeveelution... Shenanigans ensue. The story full of anthro, action, comedy, ecchi, and harem goodness revived from the grave! Original Author is hellfire15. Ch8 Up!
1. 悩み 1: Entering the Houshold

**Anthromorphs. Adventure. Hilarity. Fighting. Anime-Style. Ecchi. You name it, we got it. Rated T for Teen.**

**Made in honor of hellfire15, a great author who has left FanFiction for his own purposes. May they live life to the fullest. Also made for his readers, most of whom were dedicated to his beautiful story, and we hope to bring you guys a wonderful retelling of the original tale.**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Entering the Household

Traveling in a train with his chin held up by his left hand and staring out the window, a lone Lucario watched as the land's scenery went flying past now, revealing that they were no longer on the water. He readjusted his earphones, likely for better listening to his music. His blue jeans crumpled as he shifted to perform this action, his black shirt with a garbled city behind a Dragonair and an equalizer underneath coming into view through the window. He sighed as he once again went over the last conversation he had with his father.

* * *

"_I want you to study at Alkia, son."_

"_What? Isn't that in a region pretty far from Sinnoh, dad? I'm quite sure Palsko is nowhere near here."_

"_I know, but Alkia _is_ one of the few universities that is world famous for its graduates' excellence at battling. Isn't that what we Fighting-Types want? To be the best we can be at battling?"_

"_I get that, dad, I do, but isn't this just a little bit too sudden? Besides, don't I get any say in the matter?"_

_"Seeing as there's only a week until classes begin again? Sorry, but nope."_

"_Well, who would I stay with? Do we even _have_ any relatives around Alkia? You know I can't just live there on my own."_

"_Unfortunately, we've no relatives anywhere near there."_

"_WHAT!? You're saying you'd leave me alone there!?"_

"_Let me finish, at least. That's why I've already planned this out beforehand. In fact, you're going to be a working student there."_

"_Eh? Y-You can't do that!"_

"_Yes, I can."_

"No_, you can't."_

"_Alas... yes I can. I have already contacted a dear friend of mine, who says he's more than willing to let you stay at his home."_

"…_Alright… since it's likely there's gonna be one, what's the catch?"_

"_Hah!_ _When isn't there one? Before I tell you however, do remind you and I of your personal skillset, excluding that of fighting, son."_

"_O.. kay?_ _Uhh… Cleaning, cooking, laundry, dishes, preparations… in short, just about all the household chores you've always had me do?"_

"_Good, that's good. Y'know, Since you'll be working there as a housekeeper, cook, butler, or whatever you want to call it. Of course, I expect you not to slack off. Those words come straight from your mother as well."_

"_...But…"_

"_No buts, I've already bought your ticket, and there's half an hour left to catch the train."_

"Half an hour!?_ Geez, I haven't even started packing, dad!"_

"_Don't worry, I already took care of that for you. Look beside the door, you'll find your bags there."_

"_...Thanks, dad…"_

"_Why so glum? You should be ecstatic that your old man got you into _Alkia_."_

"_...I know. Thanks, dad."_

"_Oh yeah, there's a map of the area in the side pocket of your bag with the stop you need to get off at, as well as their house address marked on it. Don't lose it, or else you'll be stranded in the area."_

"_I get it, I get it. Well, seems this'll be goodbye…"_

"_Heh, only for now, son. I'll check in on you once in a while, so you better be showing off some good grades."_

"_Sure thing, dad… Love you…"_

"_Love you too, son… and I expect to see you home for Christmas!"_

* * *

The bright sunlight and slight breeze welcomed the passengers as they disembarked from the Sinnoh-Arden Magnet Train. Some of those passengers were students who planned to enroll at the prestigious Alkia University, a school hailed as one of the world's greatest fighting academies. Many eager and determined faces trudged forwards from the station into the city, ready to pave a path to glory.

The citizens of the city were performing the regular hustle and bustle of most busy cities, with car horns heard in the distance, and chatter amongst others constantly heard. The city's population simply near the station, to a newcomer, looked as though it could rival Saffron City's rush hour.

Our protagonist exited the train station, shielding himself from the brightness of the sun. He reaffirmed his grip on his luggage, which consisted of a suitcase and a laptop bag, and walked into the crowd, hoping to find some shade to rifle through his bag. He wasn't going to be getting anywhere if he couldn't dig out the map his father packed.

He wiped off the sweat that had been collecting in the fur of his forehead, perspiration already secreting from his pores in the heat of the day due to his being part Steel-Type. Finally making his way through the crowd and into an expansive shadow of a building, he leaned against a wall to start rummaging through his bag, muttering to himself while doing so.

"Dad knows nothing about organization… here we are!"

Triumphantly, he extracted the map, holding it up victoriously. It was short-lived, however, for fate decided to properly welcome him to life as a protagonist, as the breeze evolved into a stronger gust of wind and blew the paper straight out of his grasp. The Lucario stood still for a moment, thoroughly astonished at what had just happened.

"HEY!" He shouted after it, realizing what had just happened, and grabbed his bags to chase after it. The pedestrians along the sidewalk reacted quickly to both the airborne paper and his following shout, moving out of the way in his pursuit of the map. Only a few seconds went by in the chase when, as if mocking him, the gust sent the paper flying further upwards, now close to the rooves of the buildings around him. Growling at the predicament, the Lucario gripped his bags tighter and kicked off the ground, using a simple Quick Attack to run his way up the wall of the building next to him, getting onto the roofs, jumping along them and catching up to the map, the earbuds he had been wearing now flailing behind his neck.

"Why is this happening?" he grumbled to himself, gritting his teeth as he continued to go after the flying piece of paper that is his only lifeline in this city. "I'm not going to let myself be stranded in this place!" If he could just catch the map, he'd be spared any embarrassing first impressions.

* * *

As the chase led him out of the city's business district and into the neighborhoods, the toll of carrying the heavy luggage was getting to him as he continued to jump along the rooftops, and he was straining to stay within a few feet of the map. He was panting a bit now, but refused to stop pushing forward. At that moment, the wind changed, causing the map to suddenly turn right, heading towards the rooftops on the other side of the road. The Lucario mustered as much strength in his legs as he had left and took a glorious leap of faith off the roof, reaching out in desperate hopes.

And just barely, he managed to catch the edge of it.

"Alright!" He exclaimed triumphantly, pleased with the fact that he finally caught the troublesome scrap of paper. It took a moment for the poor boy to realize that he was still airborne, to which his eyes widened. His voice stuck in his throat, he continued soaring through the air, gravity proving to be his greatest threat. The situation grew even worse as he saw that he was headed right for someone. And based on their state of dress, that someone appeared to be female. Terrified at what could result in this, the Lucario called out in terror.

"Move out of the way!" The girl heard, groggily turning around and looking up to see the panicked form of a flying Lucario falling straight towards her. A look of bewilderment crossed her face before…

_CRASH!_

"Ow. Ow. Ow…" The Lucario groaned as he held his forehead, clenching his fist to ensure that he still clutched the map.

A similar groan emitted from the girl, the two of them now laying on the ground, eyes closed from the collision. The Lucario was the first to regain his composure, eyes opening to find he had a snoutfull of the girl's chest. He sat up quickly, unaware that he was now sitting on her, and examined the unfortunate soul.

She was light blue, with long, diamond shaped ears that drooped down with her long, darker blue hair styled in similar diamond-tips that went down the sides of her head. She wore a sailor-like uniform and a miniskirt. After taking in all off these details, he realized she was out cold.

Lightly shaking her shoulders in an attempt to awaken her, he said, "Hey… hey, are you alright?"

He stared closely at her face as her eyes slowly opened, revealing her deep sapphire eyes.

As the two of them locked eyes, it was as if Dialga had hiccupped with how time seemed to slow. Breaking the eye contact, the girl looked down, the Lucario's eyes soon following after, noticing his sitting on her. Through their contact, he found that she seemed to rapidly become colder as her mouth opened in shock, with his following suit.

The girl quickly regained her composure and shrieked, pushing him away, her cold hands chilling him momentarily. Every part of him that had been in contact with her after her awakening was now covered in a thin layer of frost, the sudden cold causing him to yelp. He landed on his butt, flakes of frost spreading into the air and quickly melting. He quickly regained his composure as he stood up, although his cheeks were still flushed red.

"Erm, uh… I-I'm sorry, miss! It was an accident; I wasn't focused on where I was going!" He said, almost yelling. Internally, he was cursing himself for earlier thinking he would be spared embarrassment, but now most likely had to face pain and ridicule as well. Luckily, there was no one else around to tell him off.

He watched as tears began to form in the girl's eyes as her fists clenched and her teeth visibly gritted as she slowly stood up, being fueled by embarrassment-based rage. He had no idea what she had going through her head, but it obviously wasn't going to be anything good. She was staring at his face with her blue face now flushed mostly red, though out of rage or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

He stumbled backwards as she was suddenly enveloped in a frosty light-blue aura. The air in the area chilled quickly despite the heavy heat of the day. Instinctively, his body began to prepare to defend, his own aura slightly distorting the air around him. But when their eyes met again, sapphire gazing into the intense crimson enhanced by his fighting spirit, it was she who took a step backwards, causing a crumpling sound to be heard. The two of them looked towards the source of the noise, auras quickly dissipating, the culprit being the map that the Lucario had dropped when she pushed him.

Conveniently, she hadn't stepped on the spot the address was written and circled. Her eyes widened, and her rage seemed to mostly turn to suspicion as she read it. She picked it up and looked over it closer, as if not believing what she saw.

"...Hey," She finally said, turning her gaze towards the boy, suspicion heavy in her eyes. "This is my address."

"What? You mean… Y-You live there?" He said, unsure he heard her correctly. Hoping to get the map back, he cautiously walked towards the girl.

"Yes, I do," She confirmed, pulling the map out of his reach, causing him to stumble in confusion for a moment. She continued to speak in the accusing tone she had acquired. "But why, might I ask, do you have my address written here?"

"Uhm.. w-well, you see, my dad told me to go to this address, since it's be the place I'm staying while I atten-"

"Wait," she cuts him off. "'Staying'? Are you saying that _you're_ the new butler my father has been talking about?" Her accusing tone of voice is dropped in place of disbelief.

"Erm, yes, I actually am. I think, at least…" _'Of course,'_ he thought. _'Of course Dad would introduce me as a butler…'_

"Well… I guess this is quite an unexpected first meeting, then, heh heh…" She gave an awkward laugh.

Upon remembering what had happened just previously, he exclaimed, "Oh! And about what happened earlier, I'm truly sorry, please forgive me, miss." He ended the sentence with a bow, hoping to further convey his apology.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay," she said quietly. "Really. Also, please don't call me 'Miss,' I'd prefer you use my name. I'm Gloria," she introduced herself. "A Glaceon. How about you?"

"My name… it's Lucas, and I'm a Lucario." He stepped forward, without caution this time, and shook her hand, smiling now that the incident had been cleared up.

"So…" Gloria trailed off. "Hmm… I suppose shopping can wait. Ah, as your first task, would you walk me home? Once we get there, I'll introduce you to my sisters." She began walking in the direction she had been heading, which just so happened to be the completely opposite direction Lucas had been chasing the flyaway map.

Lucas, stunned for a moment, stated simply, "Sisters?" _'As in, plural?'_

His father had never said anything about a couple of girls being there…

Gloria turned around halfway, stopping and looking back at him. "Hmm? Is something bothering you?"

"N-No, not at all," Lucas assured her. "Lead the way Miss— I-I mean, Gloria." He pulled a smile as she made a bit of a face and quickly turned around to keep walking.

He was confused as to the sudden cold-shoulder treatment. Did he say something wrong?

* * *

Soon, they reached Gloria's home. Lucas had almost dropped his bags upon seeing the 'house.' It was a beautiful mansion colored burgundy and light brown with cream accents. Wider than it was tall, the building seemed almost like a small castle to him, even though it was only three floors. Gloria noticed he had stopped at the gate, and called back to him.

"Come on!"

Shaking his head to clear his focus, Lucas went down the painted cobblestone path leading to the building, the wheels of his suitcase clattering against the uneven stone. When he caught up with Gloria at the door, she unlocked it with a silver key with her name in cursive written on the top and entered the home, startling Lucas with her sudden shouts.

"I'm home! And guess who I brought along with me!" After a moment of silence, loud footsteps were heard all around the upstairs house.

"Is it the new butler?" A young voice asked.

"Finally!" A mature voice exclaimed. "All of my chores are through!"

Lucas was surprised to see not only two, but_ four_ figures come running down the stairs and stand in front of him. He took in as much of their details he could.

The first girl to come into view had red skin and bright yellow fur that surrounded her neck as well as matching long blonde hair that was unkempt as it went down her back. Pointy foxlike ears poked out through her hair, and her eyes were a dark ruby color. She wore a white shirt that tightly hugged her hourglass-shaped body and her rather large chest along with yellow shorts that only covered about halfway down her thighs. Lucas deduced that she was a Flareon.

The second girl followed closely behind the first. She had fin-like features on her face, which, like the rest of her skin, were ocean blue in color. Her ears even looked like fins. She had deep sapphire eyes similar to Gloria's and dark blue wavy hair that seemed reminiscent of a mermaid. The Vaporeon was just barely shorter than the Flareon, but it seemed as if the two practically had the same bodily measurements. She sported a black shirt that covered down to halfway down her abdomen and tight blue jeans that hugged her legs.

The Leafeon that lazily followed was a bit shorter and thinner than the two. There was a curled leaf, bright green and radiating with health, that emerged from the bangs of her emerald hair that reached only to her neck. Her ears point out of her hair, seemingly turning into bright green leaves halfway. She had sharp auburn eyes, and dark beige skin. She wore a green blouse along with the loose shorts that covered down just past her knees.

Finally, the Umbreon, who was shorter than any of them, and obviously the youngest, energetically zipped down the stairs last. She had a nearly pitch-black skin color with a few yellow rings around her wrists, ankles, and her long, pointy ears that fazed in and out of existence every few seconds. She wore a gold shirt with a matching skirt.

'_Th-There are more of them than I'd thought...'_ Lucas thought, as he had only expected her to have two sisters at most.

The four girls looked over him as he did to them, forming their own opinions about him. The Leafeon held a confused expression, as though not expecting him to look as he did. The Kantonian Eeveelutions held a similar expression at first, but they seemed to change after a few seconds, with the Flareon taking on the smirk and the Vaporeon thoroughly looking over his form. The Umbreon simply gazed at him with some form of wonder.

"Lucas, I want you to meet my sisters, Flannery, Vanessa, Lily, and Umber," Gloria introduced them in the order they arrived.

Lucas found himself astonished once again that day, only managing to think, _'Gee, dad. Send me to a family of _all-female _Eeveelutions, will you? Just like him to not say any preparatory words about such a thing...'_

"Uhh…" He started, shaking his head at his unprofessionalism. "My name is Lucas. Nice to meet you all," He finished with a bow. While he held the bow, he heard whispers coming from some of them. Not facing them, he was unable to tell who said what.

"Aren't butlers supposed to be old geezers?"

"Shh… He might hear you…"

"But still, isn't he a bit too young?"

Still facing the floor, Lucas frowned, one of his long ears twitching slightly. Unbeknownst to them, Lucario have heightened senses, especially hearing. He heard them clearly, and sighed at their obvious doubts of his presence.

"Hey," Flannery caught his attention. "Can you cook good food?"

"Uh… sure," Straightening back up, he responded, caught off guard by the sudden question. "I'm very used to cooking, and mine often receives compliments."

"Whoo!" Lucas flinched as Flannery suddenly exclaimed, along with Vanessa breaking out into an uncontrollable grin. "No more of Esper's horrible experiments she calls cooking!" Saying this, Flannery literally jumped for joy.

"Oh yeah," Gloria said, getting their attention. "Where is Esper?"

Gloria's question was immediately answered by a metal tray enveloped in a light purple energy come flying out of the kitchen at breakneck speeds, making its mark with the back of Flannery's head, a _clang_ resonating from the collision.

"YOWCH!" Flannery exclaimed in pain, falling to the floor, her hands shooting up to cradle the spot the tray had hit, which was now making its way back up to the kitchen, finding its place in a purple hand. It was then that Lucas noticed that another girl had entered the room.

"Greetings," she said, grace in her voice. "My name is Esper. I'm the eldest here, and I assume you've already met my sisters." The Espeon calmly introduced herself while paying no heed to Flannery's pain. The Espeon had a small red gem in her forehead, deep purple eyes and bright purple skin, long darker purple hair, and was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and dark blue jeans, a sky-blue apron covering most of this.

Flannery stood up and got in Esper's face, yelling at her sister.

"Dammit Sis! What'd'ja do that for!?"

"Well, if my cooking is that bad, why don't you cook for us next time?"

"No need, since the new butler here can cook for us something we could actually call FOOD!"

The remark appeared to greatly irk the Espeon, and the two continued to bicker off in the background, ignoring the visitor and forgetting their manners.

"Are those two always like that?" Lucas whispered to Gloria.

"Most of the time… But you'll get used to it," Gloria answered with a smile.

* * *

"Well, this is your room," Gloria said, leading him into an upstairs room. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone. I'll be come bother you later, okay?" She then left his new room.

He began to unpack and put his belongings into their new homes, shirts in the closet, pants, socks, and boxers in the drawers, books in the bookshelf, and devices on top of the bookshelf and drawer. Looking around at the organized room and ensuring that all his belongings were with him, he felt content with his work. He let out a sigh, relaxing after all the work today.

A glare crossed his face.

He whipped his phone out of his pocket and speedily dialed a number, sitting down on his bed and waiting for the other end of the line to pick up. After four long rings, he got a response.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Dad!"

"W-What?"

"Oh, you know, just send me to _a house full of girls_ and _not_ breathe a word of it to me!?"

"Eh? What kind of reaction is that? I thought you'd be overjoyed at the fact!"

Lucas paused. "W-What? Why would I be 'overjoyed'?"

"Hey, hey, my good friend has a nice selection of hot girls, does he not? Surely by now you've met all of them, yes?"

"Yeah… so?"

"'So?' '_So?_' Haven't you chosen one that you like yet?"

"Hold on… Do you mean to tell me… that you sent me here to get a girlfriend?"

"Ah… that is but one of many reasons, my son. I promise you, you'll be in heaven ther— A-Ah! It's burning! Sorry, I gotta go now, kid. Bye!"

His father abruptly hung up before Lucas could say anything more.

Lucas sighed, throwing his phone down onto the bed, then followed suit, falling backwards so his legs still hung off the side. This was certainly going to be a challenging time in his life, he could just sense it.

…

Lucas began to snicker suddenly, realizing that his father had been trying to cook. _Oh boy, old man,_ he thought._ How are you gonna manage without me?_

His snickering turned into a small chuckle as he lightened his mood.

* * *

**That took two days to write, and that was improvised from the first chapters of the original story **_**and**_** the remakes! I feel proud to do this now!**

**Anyways, to stay true to the original…**

**Lucas' days of trouble, mayhem, and girls had only just begun. Will he be able to survive in this household?**

**Stay tuned...**

* * *

**~EDITOR'S NOTE: Heya! I'm SixSouls, the editor for The Max Revive Project! I'm working alongside The Max Revive because I noticed a bit of an error in the Project, specifically the threat of plagiarism accusations. Since this Revival seemed dangerously close to plagiarism, I signed on to the team for grammar checking and sentence reconstruction, as well as scene alterations and legal handlings.  
I'm working on my own story as well, which The Max Revive is editor for in turn for my help, so I'll be going behind every chapter update and correcting mistakes and fixing scenes throughout the story. Feel free to let me know what you think of the changes!  
In any case, I went through this chapter and changed/added some things here and there because recently, The Max Revive did come under fire of a plagiarism accusation. No need to worry, though, since the situation was handled. With my alterations and additions, The Max Revive Project will be safe from any threats of plagiarism!  
However if any of you readers notice something that could endanger our Project's existence, like any paragraphs that seem dangerously close to being plagiarism, please let us know by PMing either myself, SixSouls, or The Max Revive. It's best if you send them to me, though. All help and criticisms are appreciated!  
For any more information, check The Max Revive's Profile Page. And if you can't find your answer there, PM the account, and we'll provide an answer!  
Have a great read!**


	2. 悩み 2: A Perverted Friend

***Bows* I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot to mention that Chapter One was a preview for this coming in the summer of 2015! Please forgive me!**

**Anyways…**

**So I looked on Google Images, and discovered that there was absolutely **_**zero**_** fan art for any variation of hellfire15's original fanfiction! It saddens me to know that, since that means this doesn't have a cover… Oh well, maybe someday. Anyways, how about we get to the story, yes?**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**A Very Perverted Friend

"So here's the kitchen. This is where the utensils are kept…"

Lucas' first day at the Eevee Residence continues shortly after where we left off, and we find him being guided around the house by the eldest of the sisters, Esper. She has been showing him everything he needs to know about his around-the-house duties such as cleaning, cooking, laundry and the like, along with where he could find the necessary materials he would need to work with.

"And that's basically everything you need to know. Whew…" Esper wiped the sweat off her forehead. It had been a fatiguing chore to show the Lucario around the mansion, showing him each room and the specific things to be done on schedule, but, nevertheless, she shot a smile towards him, surprised to find that he didn't seem overwhelmed by the multitude of everyday tasks.

"I thought you'd be freaked out, Lucas, but you don't even seem to flinch," she told him, intrigue present in her tone.

"Nah," he said. "I'm kinda used to doing plenty of chores back at home, since I'm the only responsible member of my family." He ended this in a chuckle.

"Oh? So you do _all_ the household chores on your own?"

"Yep, pretty much everything."

"Wow, that's impressive from a young Lucario like you," She said, patting his head in a very sudden and unexpected motion. It was unusual for him.

"If only the rest of my sisters were as hardworking as you are, I could relax more often," Esper said with a sigh, stretching out her arms. "It's hard enough to get Flannery to do any work," she added, and the two shared a small chuckle.

"No kidding," Lucas responded. "The only way I could relax was by exercising. You know us Fighting-Types, just can't stop moving, so I can't really complain about the load I've got."

"But don't you get tired by the continuous work you do every day?"

"Well, yeah, and since school starts soon, I'm wondering how I'll be able to manage my time…"

"Oh? I thought you'd be a full-time butler. Are you really a working student?"

"Was my dad's idea, making me independent at a young age," Lucas said with a groan. "I really can't understand what goes on in his head.

"Hmm… if that's the case, I'll try to help out whatever way I can, alright?"

"Hey, thanks! That would be really nice!" Lucas graciously accepted the offer and shook her hand. The two shared a smile until…

The sliding door to the kitchen opened, revealing the Vaporeon sister.

"My, my, sis… He's only just moved in, and you're already making the moves on him? Isn't it about time you got a boyfriend?" Vanessa smiled devilishly while teasing the Espeon. Upon hearing this, Esper whipped her head in Vanessa's direction and, eyes glowing a bright purple, flung a nearby tray towards her face, clearly unamused by her comment.

Slipping back through the sliding door, Vanessa ran away, calling back, "Whoops, too slow, sis!" and the tray slammed against the door. Meanwhile, Vanessa could be heard laughing during her retreat.

Esper sighed. "Little sisters these days, always up to no good…"

* * *

The Eevee sisters left their home to enroll at the prestigious Alkia University with their new… friend?... butler?... friend-butler?... whatever, Lucas tagged along for the ride.

"Hey hon, since you're new here, why don't you let Miss Flannery be your guide so you won't get lost, hmm?" The Flareon quickly went up to Lucas' side and rested an arm over his shoulders.

Unfortunately for the Fire-Type, Lucario are half-Steel-Type, so her heightened natural body heat didn't help her at all.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The Lucario yelped from the sudden uncomfortable heat placed across his shoulders and sped forward a bit, removing himself from Flannery, stunning her, and everyone else, by his reaction. However, Flannery quickly recovered with a comeback.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" she called out to him. "Am I too hot for you?" She teased him while licking her lips. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to be ignoring her. He continued to rub his shoulders with his back turned to them, irritating the Flareon.

"Don't you know that Steel-Types are allergic to Fire-Types like you?"

The voice surprised everyone (excluding Lucas, who wouldn't know the reason to be surprised), as it was Lily, the Leafeon, who spoke. She was usually very quiet and rarely spoke in public.

"Hey, she speaks! Hmm, though, could the reason why be…" Vanessa wondered. "That you've got a thing for our new butler here as a friend?" The Vaporeon teased her as she moved over to roughly rub her little sister's emerald hair.

The Leafeon sent an eerie glare at Lucas as she said, "No, Steel-Types like him aren't worthy enough for my type." Her words surprised everyone, especially the Lucario.

After a moment of silence, Vanessa whistled and said, "Ouch. You're really harsh, aren't you, Lily?" She didn't appear to be so surprised as she continued to rub Lily's hair a bit lighter. The Leafeon did not seem to mind.

"Of course," She said flatly.

Lucas leaned in to Gloria's ear and whispered, "Is she really like that? Or does she really dislike my company?"

"Nah," Gloria replied. "She's always like that; she despises boys and is always serious about everything. Don't worry about it," The Glaceon added with a hand on his shoulder, which was rather chilly, and helped to finish cooling the heat of Flannery from his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Gloria announced. "Alkia University."

The group stopped by the gates of the school. She motioned towards the arch above the school gate of the school. Lucas stared up at the school's logo that showed two silhouettes of Fighting-Type Pokémon behind the school's name duking it out. It made him excited to see the school's interior.

As the group arrived onto the school's premises, they were suddenly welcomed by a sudden stampede of Pokémon from all over the school grounds, all of them boys. The sudden appearance caught Lucas off guard, but the sisters didn't seem to mind.

Though Lucas did have to wonder, _'Where the hell did they all appear from?!'_

"Yes! The Eevee Sisters are here!"

"As sexy as ever, too!"

"Please let me go out with one of you!"

These and plenty more flirtatious comments and compliments were made by the fanboy crowd. Basking in the fame, Flannery and Vanessa waved to the crowd and even struck poses at times, causing the fanboys to roar in excitement and even had some faint from nosebleeds because of the joyous scene.

"So…" Lucas muttered to Gloria. "You girls are really famous here, huh?"

"Yeah," Gloria replied with a sigh. "It's a bit hard to explain, but the most certain thing is that it's getting ridiculous for me…"

"Hey!" One boy called out, shooting a finger towards the group. "Why is there a Lucario with you!?"

Lucas was shocked upon being noticed, and the rest of the crowd also took notice of him.

"Yeah, you're right! Beat it, kid! You're ruining the pictures!" Another Pokémon called out to him. He was holding a camera and waving at the Lucario as if to shoo him away.

"H-Huh?" Lucas began to feel nervous as all attention was focused on him. He could feel the rage seep through the crowd, and a faint red aura enveloped them. Then, the crowd roared and the insults and complaints began.

"Beat it, loser!"

"Better get away from my girls or else…"

"I'll go in there myself and…"

"Hey, no fair! I've been an Eevee Sister Fanboy for two years, and this random guy suddenly appears next my Gloria!?"

Some Pokémon drowned out others, and some of the boys even began pulling out their hair/fur in frustration. The now-unnerved Lucas leaned over to Gloria once more.

"Why do I feel like everyone hates me now?" He braced himself for whatever may occur next. However, he did not expect Esper to yell at the crowd.

"Hey! Don't you guys have anything better to do? This is seriously getting old!" All attention was then shifted to the eldest sister.

"We're very sorry, Ma'am!" The crowed bowed then called in unison. "We won't bother any of you again!" Immediately afterwards, all the fanboys scattered away, returning to whatever dark corners they had crawled out of.

"Whoa," Lucas breathed. "Esper is… kinda scary when she gets mad…"

The Glaceon turned to explain to Lucas, "Everyone in the school both love and fear my eldest sister at the same time. You _seriously_ don't want to make her angry." The Ice-Type had a hard and serious expression upon explaining.

Esper was also donning a serious expression as she muttered, "Like they'll ever keep that promise…"

Lucas' ear twitched, and he looked up. Seeing something, he caught the sisters' attention. "Hey, there's still that one guy coming this way."

The girls looked up at the Pokémon approaching them, and they all visibly brightened upon seeing him. They rushed over to him, leaving a stunned Lucario behind.

"Hey, Lee!" Gloria called. "Long time no see!"

Lucas looked over this 'Lee' person. He looked like a huge pink balloon, with a white t-shirt hanging loosely off of him and yellow cargo shorts. A long tail swerved back and forth behind him as he walked, and the curl on his head bounced with each step. A long tongue was hanging out of his mouth and dotted, clueless eyes stared in the group's direction. He was a Lickilicky. He waved towards the group.

"Good to see you again, my lovely maidens," The huge blob Pokémon came bowed formally in front of the girls, speaking with a distinct British accent, his tongue returning to his mouth as he spoke.

'_Geez,'_ the Lucario thought. _'This guy could be a better butler than me, I bet…'_

"Sup…" Suddenly, Lily approached Lee. After they stared at each other for a moment in complete silence, they suddenly hit their elbows together, clapped once, then connected their fists and raised them together. They ended this signature handshake with a shoulder slam, the whole exchange surprising the Lucario.

"I… thought you said Lily didn't like guys?" Lucas blandly asked to no one in particular.

"Well, excluding Lee," Gloria told him. "He's a childhood friend of ours and is the only guy Lily is comfortable with. I don't remember why, though…"

"Ah…" Lucas mumbled and turned back to the large boy.

"May I escort you beautiful ladies inside the school?" The Lickylicky bowed once more and motioned his arms to the school's doors.

Vanessa chuckled and replied, "Formal as always, Lee. We couldn't possibly reject such a kind offer, could we, girls?" The group then proceeded towards the school with Lee at their side.

The Lucario dragged behind the group, feeling even more isolated than before thanks to Lee's addition to the group. As they entered one of the school hallways, Lucas noticed the pink blob-like Pokémon slow his pace until he found himself walking next to him.

He looked up at Lee, who was about one foot taller than him. The Lickylicky smirked at the Lucario, then leaned in and whispered, "So. Who's your girlfriend here?"

"Eh?" Lucas was caught off-guard by the question, and surprised by the fact that he didn't even ask for a name.

"Come now, don't be shy about it. I'm not quite like those low-life fanboys. The name's Lee, by the way," the Lickylicky smiled, stuck out his tongue, and raised his hand in greeting.

"My name is Lucas… and none of them are my girlfriend," Lucas shook his hand with the Pokémon who would soon become the greatest friend he ever had.

Lee, astonished, asked, "What?"

"Well," Lucas mumbled. "It's a long story. I doubt you'll find it that interesting…" He raised his hands to the back of his head, leaning into them as he walked.

* * *

**After the enrolling process (which the author is too lazy to research about)…**

* * *

Lee was very interested in Lucas' story, much more than Lucas thought he would.

"Incredible!" the Lickylicky exclaimed, his British accent ringing down the hall. He lowered his voice as he said to Lucas, "So you get to stay with the hottest girls in the school while working as their _butler!?_ Truly must be heaven for you."

"I'm… not all too sure about that myself, it's only my first day."

Lee smirked.

"Bah, don't be silly. Have you _seen_ them? They're all so perfect, with their sexy curves, those gorgeous hips, the fragrant lips, and their _racks?_"The Lickylicky shaped each named part of the body with his hands as he spoke, making Lucas growingly embarrassed as his mind was corrupted by the naughty images of the Eevee sisters.

"Erm…" Lucas unknowingly smiled and blushed, and was not jarred from his thought process when Lee patted him on the back roughly and proudly proclaimed, "Yes, I've already taken a liking to you, my boy."

Lee's smirk wavered a small bit as his eyes gleamed. He spoke quietly as he said, "And lucky for you, since you're living with them, you'll be able to see them in all kinds of states! In pajamas, in underwear…"

Lucas stared straight ahead and mumbled, "Uh, I think that's a bit overboard…"

Lee noticed that Lucas still spoke with a bit of a faraway tone and continued, "Oh, but wait… the best part of all has yet to come…"

Lee leaned into the Lucario's ear as he said what must be said.

"…Naked."

Lucas' face burned a hot red at such a suggestion, and Flannery looked back to see this. "So, Lee, having any fun corrupting our friend here?"

Lee made a goofy smile and laughed a bit while the embarrassed Lucario turned his face away.

Lee smirked. He was going to have fun with this new friend.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Lucas has met a quite unusual (and perverted) friend, Lee the Lickylicky, who appears to be the only male besides our Lucario to be close to the famous Eevee Sisters.**

**Will Lee continue to corrupt Lucas' mind with ecchi thoughts and the like? Who knows?**


	3. 悩み 3: The Iron Chef

**Alright readers, serious moment. Even with all the bad times I've been having, with life getting in the way, I'd like to thank Diamondseek for lifting my spirits in a bleak moment. It's because of this you're reading this chapter now, and not next week.**

**So, send him your thanks, too, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three  
**The Iron Chef

We return to our story back at the Eevee Residence as the sun sets over the Palsko Region… Inside, Lucas the Lucario is found preparing the night's dinner. Although Esper wanted to help prepare the meal, the sisters' persistence made sure he was able to cook by himself.

Why?

Well…

* * *

_Vanessa and Flannery were in the living room, watching TV. They were slouching on the couch as an anime played on the screen, Umber in a beanbag chair nearby. Flannery absentmindedly glanced at the wall clock._

"_It's already almost time for dinner… Wonder what it is tonight?" she asked her seatmate, who groaned in response._

"_Let's hope it won't be Esper's dreaded fish stew. I hate that stuff! Fish bones everywhere!" Vanessa said as she mimed pulling fish bones out of something. Flannery giggled at that._

_A clearing throat was heard. The two lounging sisters nervously turned their heads behind to see Esper looking very annoyed, serving spoon in one hand and fish in the other. She wore an apron and a devilish smirk._

"_I heard that," she said. "And thanks to you two, I know _just_ what I'll be making tonight."_

"_No way!" Flannery complained. "You always use Psychic to remove the fish bones, but we have to pick them out one by one!"_

_As the two began to bicker, Vanessa's eyes shone as she got an idea. "Wait a minute…" she trailed off._

_The two sisters stopped their arguing and turned to the Vaporeon. "What?" They asked simultaneously._

"_Shouldn't we have our new butler cook dinner?" Vanessa said, grinning. An expression that her Fire-Type sister quickly mimicked. Esper, however, was quite the opposite._

"_No! I want to cook!" Esper whined, bringing great satisfaction to the others._

"_C'mon, sis," Vanessa slipped up to Esper, leaning on one of the Psychic-Type's shoulders. "This _is_ one of the reasons Dad hired a butler."_

"_Yeah, it must be tiring, cooking for us every day, right?" Flannery pointed out, leaning on the Espeon's other shoulder._

_Esper tried to protest with a "But…", when Flannery placed a single finger on her elder sister's lips as Vanessa said, "Stress can make a person look older, you know. That's why we girls need to relax once in a while." She removed the spoon from Esper's hand and led her towards the couch._

"_I'll go call on Lucas right now," the Flareon volunteered and skipped out of the room, relieved she would (hopefully) never again have to deal with Esper's cooking._

"_And you, dear sister, need to sit down and relax a little," Vanessa told the Espeon as she was sat down. The Water-Type began to massage her shoulders, and Esper gave a sigh at this, half from pleasure, half from defeat._

"_Now, isn't that nice?" Vanessa asked. "Let our butler friend do the work, what do you say, sis?"_

_A moment passed before Esper finally responded with, "Fine. Okay, you win. It's already stressful enough just being the eldest of the house." She slouched down into the sofa, grabbed the remote, and began channel-surfing, much to Umber's dismay. Vanessa smiled at the first taste of victory against her elder sister._

* * *

Back in the present, our Lucario-in-focus is occupied with shredding some vegetables, consisting of potatoes, carrots, and the like, humming all the while. Afterwards, he throws them into a boiling pot, adds seasonings, and placed a lid on the pot with a satisfied smile.

He moved to the blender, which had Mago, Pecha, and Sitrus Berries placed around it. He placed them into the liquid already in the blender, and set about making smoothies. Why, one might ask, would you make smoothies with dinner? To which he would reply, because my smoothies are awesome enough for a dinner beverage!

As he cycled through the blending processes, he reached up and grabbed seven glasses, placing them by the blender. Moments later, the smoothies were done, and he emptied the contents of the blender pitcher into each glass, then sent the glasses to the fridge to keep them cool.

Lucas spun around and tended to the chopping board, washing it before cutting more ingredients on it, such as tofu, beef strips, shrimp, and green onions. He glanced over to the wok, which seemed hot enough now, and poured a bit of oil into it, which was soon followed by the freshly chopped foods. The aroma expelled by the food drifted around the first floor of the house, and soon, a few of the sisters were peeking into the kitchen, mouths watering.

He could hear some of their comments on his cooking, and saw in the corner of his eye two shades of blue and a bright red, but could not identify who was saying what over the crackling and sizzling.

"I'm so hungry just by smelling that."

"I can't wait until dinner is ready."

"We'll be in for a great surprise, that's for sure."

He knew that it was Flannery, Vanessa, and Gloria, but what he did not know was that in the hall, their tails were wagging wildly from the anticipation of the delicious-smelling food and his skill. But even without knowing that, he felt a bit smug from their coming over to the kitchen. He decided to show off a bit of flair.

Lucas turned the flame beneath the wok off. Then, he flung the food in the wok out of it in an arc and expertly caught it back into the large pan a few times before placing the product of his cooking on a large plate. It was an amazing sight, the food.

On the plate was a glorious combination of fried tofu with small beef strips, cooked shrimp, chopped green onions, and a beautiful medley of spices. He returned to the plate and topped it with brown-red sauce that had been cooking in the pot on the stove.

The Lucario took out seven plates and placed them on the counter. He then went to the fridge and retrieved what seemed to be some type of sliced fish meat and distributed it to each plate, adding some sort of spice to each bit afterwards. He placed some of the stir-fry onto each plate, with plenty left on the large plate if anyone decided they wanted seconds.

He glanced at the sisters discreetly and chuckled a bit as they were drooling at the sight of the finished meal. He got a glass, and put some ice cubes in it before filling it with water. As he enjoyed the cool drink, he thought, _'As much as I love to cook, being part-Steel-Type can really be a nuisance when it comes to the heat.'_

He downed the water, and walked over to the dinner he had made. Lucas grabbed a spoon and test-tasted his meal, a smirk coming to his face as he deemed it a success. He was about to take it to the table when he found himself being assaulted by a certain Flareon.

"That's it!" She announced before racing into the kitchen. "I can't wait any longer!" Her Water-Type sister silently agreed, also giving in to her desires.

"Dinner's almost ready, you two. Let me just set the tab—"

The Fire-Type snagged the spoon from her butler and tasted the food for herself, her eyes going wide as she did so. Seeing this reaction, Vanessa followed suit.

"AHH!" Flannery cried upon swallowing the food. "SO DELICIOUS!"

"Truly, this is what you can call _food!_" Vanessa also cried, not quite as loud as her Fire-Type sister, though. Instead, she licked the spoon clean.

Lucas, a slight bit unnerved by their unexpectedly strong reactions, responded with, "G-Glad you guys liked it. Mind if I ask you to get the others while I prepare the table?" Immediately, the two sisters sped out of the kitchen like two children on the mother-of-all sugar-rushes.

Gloria entered the kitchen and told the Lucario she'd help him set the table, to which he thanked her. She took the plates to the table while he gathered the cutlery and napkins. Gloria attempted to make conversation.

"You must be a really good chef, huh?" The Glaceon said as she distributed the plated to each setting at the dining room table.

"Heh-heh, yeah, I like to think so. Your sisters reactions were… quite unusual though," Lucas stated, and, after taking a pause, tried to be cautious as to his next sentence. "Is Esper's cooking… really that bad?" He asked while bringing the cutlery and the large plate of stir-fry to the table.

Gloria smiled as she told the Lucario, "Let's just say… it isn't good, but it isn't all bad. Only Flannery and Vanessa were really complaining about it, though." The two shared a laugh as they returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Quite quickly, suppertime arrived. And as everyone entered the dining room, their jaws dropped upon seeing the incredible stir-fry that they knew couldn't have possibly been Esper's cooking. Said Psychic-Type's eyes were popping out of her skull at the amazing food.

"Wow!" Umber, the shortest and youngest of the six, exclaimed in surprise after a moment. "Did we order take-out this time?" She asked as she sniffed the mouth-watering food with curiosity. Seen only by Lucas, the Umbreon's words seemed to pierce through Esper.

He nudged Gloria and whispered to her, "I haven't seen her since morning. Where's she been?"

Gloria chuckled as she replied, "Vanessa and Flannery managed to get her to relax."

They all quickly took their seats at the table. Esper sat at the head of the table, with Lily, Vanessa, and Flannery on her left, and Gloria, Lucas, and Umber on her right. "Itadakimas!" Umber said, and then everyone dug into the food.

That is, they would have had they not been stunned by the first bite.

"Amazing!" Umber exclaimed

"…I'm speechless…" Flannery muttered, then began to violently chow down.

"This truly must be… the happiest day of my life," Vanessa said between bites as she continued eating, tears actually streaming down her cheeks.

"This is… incredible!" Esper complimented, then ate slowly, savoring each bite.

"Wow! Just… wow!" Was all Gloria could say as she quickly ate her plate's contents and reached for seconds.

Lily said nothing, but her eyes visibly widened and a small smile was on her face the whole meal.

After a few moments of blissful eating passed, Umber frowned. Lucas looked over to see her struggling with the chopsticks and fish slices. She looked over to him and asked, "Aniki, how do you eat these?"

Lucas was taken aback by what she called him, but shook it off and demonstrated. "Just grab one like this, then dip it in this dish, and eat it. Simple!"

Umber copied his motions, then ate it after dipping it in a colorless sauce. "Wow!" She said again. "This is the best takeout I've ever eaten!" She ate another one, pleased with her success.

Lucas sweatdropped.

Gloria cut in, correcting her youngest sister, "Actually, Umber, Lucas was the one who cooked dinner tonight." The Umbreon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really!?" She asked. Lucas nodded, satisfied. The fourteen-year-old stared at him in wonder, then smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "It's awesome that you can cook better than Esper-onee-sama!"

Esper made a sound, and Lucas looked over to her. She had a pained look and held a hand to her chest, bending over a bit. However, she wasn't choking, so he deemed it some kind of 'normal' reaction.

"I-I'm not so sure…" Lucas tried, but the looks he got from all the sisters proved otherwise. In an attempt to recover, he grabbed the large dish and lifted it a bit, and announced, "Anyone up for seconds?" All hands around the table raised, and he chuckled.

'_They're just like _my _family…'_

* * *

After finishing dinner (with no surviving food), everyone retreated to their respective rooms, most likely to doze off with wonderfully full stomachs and very pleased tastebuds. This left Lucas to do the cleaning… alone. _'Once again,'_ he thought. _'Just like my family.'_

Midway through clean-up, his ears twitched and he turned to the kitchen doorway, startling the girl who was about to speak up.

"Something up?" Lucas asked.

"Umm," Esper started. "Do you want some help with that?"

"Nah, it's alright," he declined. He gave her a smile as he said, "I can handle this. I'm used to it."

"I _did_ tell you I'd help you with the chores," she said, disregarding his answer and entered the kitchen, sliding some kitchen gloves on. She began to assist him with the dishes, as that was what he had been doing before her interruption.

After a while, Esper broke the silence with a simple, "So…" to start conversation.

"Hmm?" was Lucas' brilliant response.

"How's you become such a great cook?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked, not expecting the question.

"Don't play dumb," Esper retorted, even though that wasn't what he was doing. "I mean, how did you make them taste so delicious?" She sighed. "I've been trying to master cooking, but not even the cookbooks can help me."

Lucas thought that over for a moment, then said, "Well, my Dad told me that his father was an incredible chef, and that his skills must have passed on to me, but I'm not all too sure about that. All I've really done is experiment with whatever I think would be good in the kitchen." He paused, then turned to her and offered, "But, if you want, I can try and tutor you at some time."

"R-Really!?" Esper asked, astonished by his sudden offer. When he nodded, she muttered her thanks.

Soon enough, they had finished the last set of dishes, and they stepped away from the sink, finally done. Lucas and Esper stretched.

"See? Two people working together gets the job done quicker, am I right?" Esper lightly teased.

Lucas sighed, saying, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks a lot, Esper. Whew, this has been a long day, huh?"

Esper stretched again, and said, "Why don't you take a shower and go to sleep? I can take care of anything you may have missed."

"Sure," Lucas grunted, in mid-stretch. "That's a good idea. Hah… Good night, Esper."

Lucas waved at her before heading up the stairs. He heard a faint, "…Goodnight."

* * *

"Ahh… Nothing beats a cold shower after a hard day's work," Lucas said to himself. He had just finished taking his shower and was busy drying his fur with a towel. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth, and went to leave the bathroom.

But when he was about to open the door, it opened before he could reach it, and the Lucario was met with a surprise.

"Hey, Lucas," Flannery said to him as she stepped into the bathroom. Lucas did not respond, and for good reason.

Flannery had entered the bathroom wearing her short pants and nothing but a towel barely covering her breasts. Lucas tried to keep a clear head as he greeted her with, "H-Hey…"

As much as he wouldn't admit it, he did feel uncomfortable with being in a bathroom with the half-naked girl. He didn't notice the glint that appeared in the Flareon's eye.

"That was a _very_ delicious meal you made, Lucas," Flannery said to him, creeping closer to him while talking with a bit of seductive movements that Lucas did not miss. "I do hope you'll keep cooking for us, yes?"

"Uh… erm… y-y-yes…" the Lucario stammered, unable to keep his cool in a situation like this. Lucas was simply stunned by the sight of her like this. Flannery had bent over forward slightly as she was moving towards him, with her very revealing attire, her seductive movements, hand her sexy figure… he found himself wishing in the back of the mind that he could learn Tailwind…

Flannery giggled. "You're very cute when you're blushing so hard. Good night, Lucas," she said, then pinched his cheek, much to his confusion. However, it did give him a sense of relief, and he exited the bathroom, and walked down the hallway to his room.

As he was about to open his door, however…

"AAAACCCCKKKK! S-SO COLD!"

Lucas smirked and chuckled, and he went into his room for the night.

* * *

**Alright, so, next chapter, I'm thinking I'll try and use a different kind of outro. Tell me what you think of that in the reviews when it happens!**

**Anyways…**

**The Eevee Sisters have discovered a wonderful perk to their new butler. And Flannery has found a fun new way to tease him…**

**Will Lucas manage through daily life?**

_**To be continued…**_

[Edit - Lily clone removed, put Umber back. Thank you, Hero LumiEre Lumanite!]


	4. 悩み 4: The Battle Episode!

**Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone! Life stuff can get in the way sometimes, and I recently hit a big blockade. But don't worry! I've got the inspiration to jump in and do this now! Also, the new outro will be implemented this chapter! Tell me what you think! But for now, read and enjoy!**

**Also, thank you Hero LumiEre Lumanite for spotting the Lily clone last chapter! I'm supposed to be cloning back in Gen II, not here!**

**...**

**If you understand what I'm talking about, you get a cookie.  
If you know what I'd be doing it for, you get a Lava Cookie.**

**A bonus shoutout thanks towards ToragonxPokemonMaster for helping me in finding a few errors. Thanks!**

**Chapter Four**  
The Battle Chapter!

* * *

_Ding, dong, dong, ding… Dong, ding, ding, dong…_

The first day of classes for the students of Alkia University as swarms of different Pokémon quickly filled their respective classrooms while the faculty prepared themselves to greet the many faces of the campus, familiar and new.

In Class F-112 was where Lucas was placed. He seated himself in the second-farthest back corner of the room, right next to the window. By sheer luck, it seemed, Gloria, Lily, and Lee had also been placed into this class. Although, Lily did not seem quite pleased by this fact.

Lee was sitting next to Lucas, who instantly made conversation with the Lucario.

"So," Lee began, breaking Lucas' thoughts, who had been staring out the window. He grunted to the Lickilicky, who continued.

"How was your first night?" Lee asked slyly. "Did you… see one of them naked?"

"…Maybe…" Lucas mumbled, still in deep thought. However, hearing the question made the Lucario blush. Lee did not miss this, and a smirk broke out on the pink blob's face.

"Haha!" Lee said triumphantly. "I knew there was a pervert in you!" Lee followed up by giving Lucas a few hard pats on the shoulder. Their classmates, however, were giving the two weird and stern looks due to the Lickilicky's statement. The student behind Lucas groaned and lowered his face into his hand.

"Shut up, damn it," Lucas said, grabbing Lee's arm and pulling him down. "It wasn't even intentional."

Lee raised a brow, then leaned in a bit closer. "Oh really? So who was it then?"

Lucas hesitated, then replied, "…Flannery… but not completely—"

"That, my friend," Lee cut him off, "is just the appetizer." Lee's smile widened as he asked, "So, what was she wearing?"

Unfortunately, Lee's interrogation was cut short as the classroom door opened, revealing a large orange weasel-like Pokémon with yellow sacs around his body, blue fins on his arms, and a fierce looking face.

"Greetings, class," the Floatzel slammed his belongings on the teacher's table, startling everyone and getting the attention of everyone.

Picking up a piece of chalk and writing on the board, the Floatzel said, "My name is Mr. Fisher. You may call me Fisher for short."

After writing his name on the board, he turned back to the class and noticed a raised hand. "…Yes?"

"Can we call you 'Fish'?" The student, eyes somewhat covered by shaggy white bangs, was an Absol, who shocked the class with the strange question, due to the Absol species usually being of a serious attitude.

"…No."

Mr. Fisher cleared his throat, then began speaking.

"I will be handling the Battle Class. And since all of you are enrolled in the university mainly focused on excelling in battles, I expect that none of you will not hold back in any of the challenges I give, as I will not be holding back for you, whether you're underleveled or not." Mr. Fisher made this speech loudly, as if addressing soldiers instead of students. He even banged a fist on his desk every while.

However, not one student gave any response, most intimidated by the shouting and fist-slamming.

Mr. Fisher sighed, then said, "Very well. This morning, we will head to the gym. Everybody leave their seats and follow me." The Floatzel took some select items out of his belongings and headed out the door, followed by his students.

"This is going to be interesting," Lucas said to his large friend as they headed down the hallway.

"You said it, I can't wait to be battling again," Lee replied, chuckling. "I hope I'll be battling one of the girls."

Lucas rolled his eyes upon seeing the expression on the Lickilicky's face, who was in a deep perverted thought, tongue stuck out and drooling. He found his gaze moving to the two Eevee Sisters who were ahead of them, happily talking to each other. He hadn't seen any of them in battle yet, so he felt somewhat excited and curious to see how they were.

* * *

Once everyone had reached the gym, Mr. Fisher had opened a keypad in a wall and pressed a few buttons. Moments later, the center of the gym rose up like a stage, and the traditional battlefield symbol appeared, glowing. Sections of the floor around the stage slid away on their own, and bleachers rose out and took their place in the empty space.

A collective "Whoa" was heard from the new students in the class.

Mr. Fisher, still at the keypad in the wall, spoke out to the class. "We'll start the day off with a practice session. This is the list of who will be pit against who."

He punched in a few more commands, and a holographic screen rose out of the center of the stage. On it was a portrait of each student with their name underneath. Before anyone could say anything, the portraits began to shuffle around on the screen until each was placed with someone they had never met.

At the top of the screen was Lucas and the Absol from earlier, who was apparently named Abel. All the other portraits faded slightly and Mr. Fisher moved to the front of the class.

"Abel and Lucas, move to the stage now! Everyone else, seat yourselves, please!" the Floatzel called out, and the class moved as instructed. As Lucas and the Absol moved to the center of the stage, everyone else sat down randomly in the bleachers.

After he was sure everyone was settled, Mr. Fisher said, "In case any of you didn't notice or have been wondering why, I didn't let anyone introduce themselves at all." He paused for a moment, then continued, "This is because in my opinion, the best way to get to know someone is through battles!"

As the students soaked in his statement, Mr. Fisher turned towards the stage and shouted, "Are the two combatants ready?"

As Lucas and Abel moved into battle poses, the class's chattering quieted down into murmuring.

"Even if I don't know you, I won't be holding back," the Absol told Lucas confidently.

"If you don't," Lucas said with a smirk. "Then it won't even be a battle."

"Begin!" Mr. Fisher called, and Abel dashed forward and began circling Lucas, who remained still, a glint in his eyes. Half a minute passed like this.

Suddenly, Abel dashed at Lucas' side faster than the students could follow, charging his hands with a dark aura, which had quickly formed into sharp claws.

Lucas reacted with just as much speed, creating a bright blue Bone Rush, and blocking the Absol's Night Slash. The block caught Abel off-guard.

"H-How!?" Abel asked, shocked. "I used Quick Attack on top of that! How did you see—?"

Using the Bone Rush, Lucas interrupted him and pushed Abel back, causing the Absol to lose his balance for a moment. That moment was all the time Lucas needed to discard his Bone Rush and place a well-timed Force Palm on his opponent.

"AAHG!" Abel cried out in pain as he went flying back, skidding across the stage. Lucas stood still for a moment, watching his opponent carefully.

"Can you still continue?" Mr. Fisher called to him. The Absol quickly replied with a no and returned to a battle pose.

"I'll wreck you, just you wait," the Absol growled. He used a Swords Dance. Lucas waited. Abel smirked, and sent three Psycho Cuts at Lucas. The ranged and advantageous Move caught Lucas by surprise, forcing him to dodge out of the way leaping a few feet to the left.

He did not expect Abel to use Quick Attack to strike him before landing. Even though Abel seemed to moving slow enough to see, Lucas had no chance of dodging the attack. So, he braced himself.

"Ha!" Abel grunted as he delivered a dead on Night Slash to Lucas' shoulder, causing Lucas to fall to a knee, grunting in pain. Abel stood above him, looking out to the crowd, a smug look on his face, assuming victory.

However, a student called out, "Ha! He's brilliant!" The exclamation caught the Absol's ear, and he looked down at Lucas, who was standing up, an orange glow fading from his body.

"Why, you!" Abel exclaimed, then went to attack again, forming another Psycho Cut. However, he suddenly fell to his knees, completely tensed, his attack dissipating. "Ahg… I can't… move…"

Lucas cracked his knuckles, grabbing the Disaster Pokémon's attention. The Lucario was staring down at Abel with a smile. "Endure is a very useful Move," he said calmly. "You combined Quick Attack and Night Slash, right?"

The Absol simply growled at Lucas, slowly getting up. "Well, I have my own combo," Lucas told him. Abel's eyes widened as Lucas' fist began to glow light orange. With impossible speed, Lucas' fist connected with the Absol's chest, and Abel went flying across the stage, landing on the far side of the gym. He did not get up.

The gym was silent for a moment before Mr. Fisher shakily announced, "This match is over… Lucas wins." A moment later, two Chansey showed up with a stretcher and carried Abel out of the gym. Noticing that some of the students looked worried for the Absol, Mr. Fisher reassured them.

"Don't worry about him class, he's just being brought to the clinic to be treated. Anyways, next up are Gloria and Nazz. Please proceed to the stage!" he called out.

Lucas jumped down from the stage, rubbing his shoulder. Gloria and another student, a Nuzleaf, were heading towards the stage for their battle, the Nuzleaf looking grim.

'_Another disadvantageous match,'_ Lucas thought.

Gloria stopped in front of him and congratulated him. "Hey, good match! What was that last Move you used though?"

Lucas smiled. "Counter," he told her. "Good luck to your match."

'_Not that you'll need it, I expect,'_ Lucas thought as he returned to his seat next to Lee. Lee was about to say something when a student moved to sit by Lucas and began talking.

"That was some incredible skill you've got!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "You moved as if you had everything planned, Paralysis and everything!

The student was about Lucas' height, with a pale cream face and dark blue hair. His ice-blue eyes pierced through Lucas as he seemed to be analyzing the Lucario.

Lucas blinked. "Um, I can assure you that I didn't."

"Well, of course. But let me tell you, Abel is actually a surprisingly capable battler. And you defeated him with only three moves, only two of which were offensive, without even a Swords Dance..." the student said seriously, pushing his glasses up. "I mean it when I say you have real talent. You didn't focus solely your Type-Advantage, either. Quite interesting…" the boy then stood up and left.

Lucas turned to Lee, confused. "Uh…"

"Don't worry," Lee said with a reassuring smile. "That Typhlosion is named Tyseon. We're friends, he and I, and he means no harm. He's just a very serious battler. You better pray you're never pit against him, because he's almost never defeated. He's practically the reason Alkia has been winning the School-versus-School Tournaments. But again, he's a nice guy. He just acts serious."

Lucas sighed, and Lee tried to draw his attention away from the strange guy to watch the new match.

* * *

"Whoa," Lucas breathed, eyes focused on the battle. "Gloria's one hell of a battler, isn't she?"

"You're damn right she is," Lee agreed. "She's a beauty queen and an excellent battler in one. See why she's called the Blizzard Beauty?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

"Later," Lee said. "Look!"

Lucas returned his gaze to the stage, which was shrouded in a hailstorm. Lucas could barely make out Nazz in the weather, and he couldn't see Gloria at all. Nazz weakly fired some Razor Leaves out, but there was no visible target.

"Even if he did hit her, it wouldn't matter," Lucas heard Tyseon explain to someone else. "Her Ice Body Ability would heal her in that hail. He's got no chance, and he knows it." Other students murmured their agreement.

As if also in agreement, the Nuzleaf was suddenly flung off of the stage, being pelted with Ice Shards. The hailstorm slowly closed in on itself until it disappeared, signaling the end of the battle. Once again, two Chansey came out with a stretcher and took away the unconscious Nazz.

"This match is over!" Mr. Fisher called. "Gloria wins!"

Classmates cheered for the Glaceon, who was beaming at her victory as she headed back over to the bleachers to sit down next to Lily again. The screen reappeared above the stage, and the line of portraits appeared again, highlighting the portraits of two students, one quite familiar to Lucas.

Lee bounced in his seat a little as Mr. Fisher called out, "The next match is between Patch and Lee."

* * *

**Finish! Cliffhangers, yay!**

**No, not really 'yay,' but I'm out of time, and this chapter is already pretty long…**

**So, here comes the new outro! If you like it, it will stay until (most likely) the end of the story! If not, then I'll change it again. Vote on the poll that's on my profile. Also there is information on this story and its history (shameless self-promotion, I know).**

"**Lee! What do you think you're doing!?"**

"**Pavahmen mah vavowit muv!"**

"**What?"**

_**Next Time: "Wrap is my Favorite Move!"**_

"**Hehehehehehe! See's tassee!"**

"**Lee, you're in a battle, not one of your fantasies!"**


	5. 悩み 5: Wrap is my Favorite Move!

**Hello, everybody! Sorry this one has come out so late, but **_**so much stuff**_** came up, and I've been unable to write anything! So, I'm dedicating quite a bit of time to write this now that I'm free (-ish) to do so!**

**Also, it seems that not many of you saw the poll notice last time. Seriously, I only got two voters. This one wasn't that major, but future ones will actually determine the way the story goes, especially in major plot points!**

**Alright, now enjoy this chapter, you Lee fans. Everyone else, prepare to grimace.**

**Chapter 5  
**Wrap is my Favorite Move! / Unexpected Smackdown!

* * *

Mr. Fisher's announcement took a moment to sink in for the students.

"Woo!" Lee cheered, and he jumped from his seat and bounded down the bleachers, each bounce shaking the seated Pokémon. He then walked up the stairs to the stage and stood waiting.

Lucas looked around at the other students. He noticed varied expressions between the genders of students. Most guys were smirking or chuckling, while most girls were grimacing, the ones seated by Patch apologizing to her for her luck.

The Pachirisu reluctantly stood up and made her way to the other side of the arena. Lucas could see the glare of hatred she sent at Lee.

"Humph," Tyseon grunted. Lucas looked over to see that he had taken Lee's spot. "Poor girl, being pitted against Lee. We'll probably be in for a devastating match."

"What?" Lucas asked, donning a bewildered expression. He looked back to Lee. Was he some sort of master battler?

Tyseon grimaced. "You'll see what I mean."

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Fisher called out.

Immediately, Lee bounded across the arena headed straight for Patch, a goofy smile on his face. The mere picture of such a thing obviously terrified the poor girl, as she shrieked and leapt away from him, sending out Electro Balls as she moved. When they did manage to hit their target, it didn't seem to affect him much.

"What's wrong with this guy!?" Patch shrieked. Quite unexpectedly, Lee took a flying leap to cut off her next jump and hit her dead in the air. She cried out as she was suddenly half under his body weight.

"I'm… not even sure that was a Body Slam Move…" Tyseon muttered, and Lucas snorted at the statement.

Lee's face was now just in front of Patch's. His smile grew wider, and her expression grew to that of terror. Lee then began whispering to her.

"_How would you like to experience my _favorite _Move?"_

The Pachirisu's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she shrieked and squirmed out from under the Lickilicky. She dashed to the other side of the stage and yelled, "Freak!"

Lee stood up and chuckled, then began bounding towards her again. "Aww…" he pouted.

"What was _that _all about?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"_That_, my friend, was a Move called Confide," Tyseon answered.

Confused, Lucas turned away from the comical scene and asked, "Confide?"

"Confide is a move that lowers Special Attack power. If you look closely, Patch's Electro Balls are smaller now," Tyseon explained with a smirk. Lucas returned his gaze to the battle and saw that the Electric-Type attack did appear to be somewhat weaker now.

As Patch kept jumping around, Lee hopped up and suddenly began spinning around. When he returned to the ground, he sped across the arena after Patch and lightly knocked the surprised girl off her feet with the not-very-effective Gyro Ball. He came to a sudden stop upon colliding with her and, showing absolutely no signs of dizziness, devilishly said, "Please don't go away, Miss."

Before she could move again, Lee's long and retractable tongue suddenly darted back out of his mouth and Wrapped around the Pachirisu tightly, immobilizing her and covering her in saliva. The class groaned in disgust, although some guys laughed.

"Ewww, gross!" Patch shrieked and charged up blue electricity inside her body, sending electrical surges all throughout Lee's tongue and body.

"Ah!" Lee exclaimed. "H-Hey! Z-Zat tiklz! Hehahahah!"

Unfortunately for Patch, the Spark attack didn't have the intended effect on him as the Lickilicky began flailing wildly, including his tongue. His wildly flailing tongue repeatedly slammed her into the stage, and soon enough, she was out. When Lee finally calmed down and checked on his opponent, he was surprised to find her KO'd.

"Whoops…" He muttered, and let go of her. The unconscious Pachirisu rolled onto the floor, motionless and her outfit damp with saliva.

Tyseon chuckled and joked to Lucas, "Looks like he turned Wrap into Slam." Lucas snickered as well.

It took a moment for Mr. Fisher to find his voice before announcing, "Patch is unable to continue, Lee wins." Behind him, Lee was chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Time rolled by as the Floatzel instructor called out the remaining student one by one to battle. Lucas' schedule shows that Battle Class lasts until their Lunch period. But as the battles draw to a close and the numbers thin out, it all has come down to…

* * *

"It's Lucas versus Lily," Mr. Fisher said, and the entire class began to murmur.

"Lucas has been going strong…"

"But can he beat Lily? I hear she's unbeaten!"

"He's got no chance."

"Well, maybe…"

Lucas' jaw dropped. He did not expect to be fighting against the Leafeon that seemed to detest him. And the murmurs he was hearing didn't quite give him confidence. Lee nudged him, and he scrambled up as he saw Lily already walking towards the arena.

He looked behind him as he walked, and Lee sent him a thumbs-up and a smile. Lucas sighed, and walked up to the arena and stood across from Lily. She glared at him, and he could've sworn she was actually using the Move. Obviously, she wasn't pleased to be fighting against him.

"Let the battle begin!"

Instantly, Lily put her hands together and created a bright ball of light and threw it up, and it shined above the arena. She looked at Lucas and smirked. '_Was that Sunny Day?'_ Lucas thought, and he got his answer when the heat started to hit him, causing him to sweat.

'_Damn it, I'm going to have to finish this fast,'_ he thought, but he was caught off-guard by the sudden Magical Leaf headed his way, and he had no time to dodge as he was barraged by the speeding leaves. He noticed that Lily was taking the chance to use a Swords Dance while he was occupied by the Magical Leaves.

Creating a Bone Rush, he smacked the leaves away and rushed over to the opposing Leafeon and swung at her multiple times. However, she gracefully dodged around every swing with unnatural speed. However, Lucas was carefully watching her footing and feinted a strike, then swung low, causing her to stumble and lose her rhythm.

With this stumble, Lucas was able to land multiple successful blows, although not very effective, and was managing to tire her out now. Unexpectedly, though, she grabbed a hold of his arm mid-swing and gripped it hard as her arm began to glow green and used Giga Drain. Even though it was not very effective as well, Lucas could feel his energy being drained, and his eyesight was beginning to lose focus.

"Shit…" Lucas muttered. "Let's see you try this!" Lucas shot out his arm to use a Force Palm attack, but being unable to see clearly, his aim was quite off, and instead of hitting her stomach, his palm instead collided with her chest.

Lily stepped back suddenly, letting go of Lucas' arm, thus causing the Force Palm to essentially 'miss,' but it was quite obvious that his hand did make contact with her breast. Lucas fell to the floor face-first, and slowly got up after a moment. As his vision cleared, he could see Lily holding herself protectively with an expression of pure hatred on her face.

From the now-silent class, he could hear Gloria say, "Uh-oh…" and Lee chuckling.

"Why, you…" Lily muttered, and Lucas' ears pricked up at that. As her arms began to glow purple and white, his eyes widened and he scrambled to get up, but, as fate would have it, he stumbled over himself and fell back down.

"YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lily yelled, her face red with rage and she raised both arms above her head as they reached a powerful glow and swung the Giga Impact down on the poor Lucario's head, causing him to crash back to the floor, the impact causing a small explosion.

Needless to say, Lucas blacked out.

* * *

The whole class stood up from the bleachers trying to see through the thick cloud of smoke that was made by the explosion. As the smoke slowly cleared, they could make out the image of Lily standing above a motionless Lucas, who was half buried in the rubble that used to be the arena floor, panting with an enraged expression.

Mr. Fisher stood staring, mouth agape, before announcing, "Uh… Lucas is unable to battle! Lily wins!"

Lily stepped over Lucas' defeated form and walked up the bleachers, saying, "Humph… no one touches me and gets away with it." Crossing her arms as she did so, she sat down next to Gloria, who was smiling shakily.

A pair of Chansey rushed in and placed Lucas on a stretcher, and proceeded to the clinic.

At this point, Lee had stopped chuckling, and instead watched Lucas get carried off with an expression of concern. Tyseon noticed this, and asked, "You want to go after him?"

"Nah," Lee responded. "I'm quite sure she will, so he's good."

Lee motioned to Gloria, who was also watching after Lucas with a worried expression. Lee smiled. '_Jeez… That boy's luckier than he knows.' _Lee then turned to listen to Tyseon complain about how he lost to Lily, and noticed Gloria walk over to Mr. Fisher out of the corner of his eye some time later.

_I do so believe our peaceful lives are going to take a drastic turn because of that Lucas. Hmm… I think I'll sit back and enjoy this…_

* * *

**Alright! I think this was a good sized chapter! Again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, please go through to my Profile page and use the poll! There'll be a new one for every uploaded chapter, sometimes two.**

**Also on my profile is a sort of changelog for the story, so PM me for questions or complaints **_**after**_** reading that, please. Thank you for following with this, and now…**

**"Ugh... my head...**"

**"You just need some rest.**"

"**Erf... Okay...****"**

_**Next Time: "Shenanigans in the Ward!"**_

**"This is worse than that migraine I got from a Psychic-Type...**"

"**You just need to cool down.****"**


	6. 悩み 6: Shenanigans in the Ward

**Gee, it's been a while, eh? Not to worry, I won't let this die until I do, or it legitimately ends! So yeah, I have a few reasons for this being late. For one, I lost recreational access to the computer I had been using previously, so I had to wait until Christmas to get my own.**

**On top of that, I got a job, so I didn't have much weekend time. So now, if I have any readers living in Washington state, every time you see a sign spinner, you'll wonder if it's me! At least, maybe. I'd hope? Please know that chapters will not update super-frequently.**

**In fact, the only reason I'm actually writing this is because I got hit by a car recently! No worries, it's nothing too severe, I just need bedrest. But if you want anyone to blame for the big wait on this chapter, blame a small white dog.**

**With that, here's your long-awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 6  
**Shenanigans in the Ward

Moving focus to the school infirmary, Gloria has taken seat in a chair next to the bed that Lucas was placed upon. The Chansey had used Softboiled on him a few times, and determined that he'd awaken within the next ten minutes. Gloria offered to watch over the Lucario, so the nurses left him to her.

Some time later, she looked over to him as he started grunting.

"…Ow, ow, grr, ow…" Lucas let out through grit teeth as he regained consciousness. A splitting headache greeted him I the waking world. He clutched his forehead in pain, and found that there was a bandage placed there.

Lucas slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. From the privacy curtains around his bed, he deduced he must be in some sort of ward, presumably in the nurse's office. A sharp pain shot through his head, the headache hitting surprisingly hard, and he lay back down, holding his head even tighter.

"Hey, are you okay?" A familiar voice called out from behind the curtain, and Lucas shifted his sight in that direction as Gloria came through the curtain.

"G-Gloria…" he managed to get out when he saw the Glaceon's worried face looking down at him. However, the splitting pain in his head kept him from continuing.

Gloria looked very concerned and moved closer to him. "I'm really sorry about what Lily did; she has a slight history of going berserk like that…" she apologized as she moved her hand to rest atop Lucas' bandage-covered head.

Upon the contact, the Lucario's eyes widened, and he seemed to perk up a little bit. Her cold touch was actually soothing his head pains rather well! "…Hey, that feels good…" he murmured.

Gloria blushed slightly at that statement, and for a fleeting moment, a thought crossed her mind. She lightly shook her head at it, and looked back down at the Lucario.

'_Well, he _is _in a lot of pain… and, well, I'm not like that! I'm sure he'll understand…'_

"Umm… I…" Gloria stuttered a bit, then asked, "I can help make your head feel better if you want me to…" Gloria looked away a moment, clearly embarrassed by something.

Lucas gave her a puzzled look, then slowly said, "Anything that helps would be great…"

Gloria gave a heavy sigh, quite nervous about whatever it was, and told him in a lowered voice, "Please don't tell anyone about this…"

Hesitantly, Gloria began to unbutton the top of her shirt, revealing a part of her chest, as well as her white bra; leaving Lucas' jaw wide open as to the action occurring in front of him.

"I-It's not what you think!" Gloria objected to his expression, trying to hide her blushing. "My chest is the coldest part of my body, so it would help you get rid of that headache much quicker than my hand. I, um, I do this for my sisters when they get migraines and such, so…"

Lucas was just stunned.

"Umm…" Gloria stammered, "P-Please lean your head forward…"

In slow, seemingly restricted movements, Lucas followed her instruction. Gloria tentatively placed her hands around the side and back of his head and nervously pulled him closer until his head was lodged in her chest. Gloria jumped a little as she pushed him a little too much and his snout went in between her cleavage.

The unusual and naughty images that had been forming in Lucas' mind were washed away by the welcoming, soothing cold feeling. Slowly but surely, he could feel his headache subsiding.

"Thank you Gloria," Lucas murmured in a very relaxed voice, and Gloria blushed at the muffled thanks.

"O-Oh, um… you're welcome…" After a small awkward moment, Gloria smiled and looked down at him, and decided to stay in that position or a while. She began to subconsciously smell his head, and slowly tightened her hands around his head without realizing what she was doing. Luas was oblivious to all this, the soothing cold taking all his attention.

Suddenly, the curtains were thrown aside, and Gloria found herself staring at a Blissey in a nurse's uniform carrying a clipboard with medicine balanced on the back.

"Umm… Am I… interrupting something?" the wide-eyed nurse asked nervously.

Gloria hastily pushed Lucas away from her, who gave a "Gahwhuhuh!?" in protest, and quickly buttoned her shirt back up. She looked back at the nurse to explain, when suddenly…

_**THUNK!**_

The two girls looked towards Lucas, who had hit the side of the bed hard enough to knock him out cold again. The Blissey sighed and glared at Gloria, who chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm.

**Again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and as for the poll, thank you for those who participated! Lucas will have some air of a noble personality, while being a bit oblivious. However, he'll be smart enough to be somewhat contemplative. Make sure to participate in the next poll! You don't even need an account to vote!**

**I'll try to start updating a bit more frequently, but no promises. I don't like making promises.**

"**Woohoo! It smells so clean up here!"**

"**Can't wait to set up camp!"**

"**But wait, there's a race!?"**

_**Next Time: "Weekend Mayhem!"**_

"**Hmm… I feel like this won't be an ordinary race…"**

"**Who cares about the race, I want to know who's cooking tonight!"**


	7. 悩み 7: Weekend Mayhem!

**I "return" once again. Seriously, I get too many people asking if I'm done or dead just after three weeks of silence? Life gets in the way, guys. Too those who are faithfully patient, I thank you for that trust. But seriously, the only thing that's going to stop me from writing is if I legitimately die. So don't worry, guys and gals and other genders or nongenders.**

…

**Can you tell that I've been on Tumblr lately?**

**ALSO! I get many questions regarding requests, story events, and similar things. To all of you, I direct you towards my profile information, where you should be able to find the answers to your questions, as well as the information for stories. If you stll can't findd an answer after reading it over at least twice, then feel free to PM me.**

**Chapter 7  
**Weekend Mayhem

A generic school bus rumbled along a countryside road in the light of the quiet yet sunny morning. A familiar Lucario sat at the furthest back window seat, as any main character would, with a bored expression plainly visible. Class -112 was going on their first field trip of the year, which was going to be weekend survival and training camp.

Lucas looked over at the seat parallel to his, whose sole occupant was none other than Lee, the huge, friendly, and perverted Lickilicky, who was going to be his team partner over the weekend. They were seated at the far back of the bus mainly because it was the only part of the bus with seats handled to hold Pokémon like Lee, who was currently quite content with taking up an entire seat meant for two large occupants, as seen by his lazy sleeping, and the bubble rising and falling from his nose.

Lucas thought back to the conversation he had with Lee after Mr. Fisher had announced the trip and made the pairs.

* * *

"_Alright, look, all _you _need to bring is your clothing and other necessities, but _I'm _going to be handling the rest of the stuff, like cooking materials, tent, and all that equipment," Lee had said, obvious plotting present in his accented voice._

"_Erm… a-are you sure about that?" Lucas had asked, surprised at his friend's statement, looking at the long list of required and optional equipment. It was quite lengthy._

"_It's no problem," Lee assured him. "I heard you cook well, yes?"_

"_Well, yeah, but—"_

"_Well, there! You can handle the cooking and the cleaning, and I'll take care of everything else! Fair deal?" Lee offered, holding out his hand._

_Skeptical, Lucas considered the proposition. After all, he was being given the easier side of things, and he was even proficient in them too._

"_Alright," he said, taking Lee's hand. "If you say so."_

* * *

As he looked back on the conversation, he still felt a bit concerned about Lee. Could the Lickilicky really manage to bring _all_ that equipment with no issue?

Towards the end of his train of thought, the bus slowed drastically as it traversed uphill, as if being held back. Practically everyone on the bus, which consisted of the students going and the staff selected to supervise, turned towards the back of the bus to where Lucas and his large friend were seated, lazily relaxed.

As if on cue, the bubble from Lee's nose popped, and the pink blob yawned, stretched, and sat up. Sleepily looking around, he asked, "Are we there yet?"

The students were gathered around the start of a mountain trail, a familiar figure leading the group.

"Here we are, finally, at Mount Palsko, the tallest mountain here in this region, hence the title," Flannery announced, gesturing up to the majestic mountain. The Eevee sister was one of the upperclassmen who had volunteered themselves to help teachers supervise the freshmen.

"Wow…" Gloria murmured, the Glaceon amazed at the view of beautiful and calm nature scenery.

Inhaling the clean and peaceful air, Lily smirked and said, "This is my kind of paradise." She was Gloria's partner for this trip, and was in quite the good mood since their arrival. Perhaps due to her Grass-Type characteristics?

The rest of the class began to retrieve their belongings from the bus's backdoor exit and followed the staff towards where the campsite would be.

Why the back exit of the bus, you ask? Well… the front door was… _occupied._

Two students had been left behind due to an unfortunate experience. Lucas groaned as he pushed and pushed, to no avail. His Lickilicky friend had gotten stuck at the front entrance of the bus due to his excitement of wanting to get off the bus as soon as possible, similar to the incident of his boarding, but certainly not to this degree.

Lucas pushed again, but even with the help of the bus driver, a Manectric who was pulling from outside, nothing seemed to be happening. Lee himself was grunting as he was trying to push himself out with the one free arm he had. Lucas sighed.

Having had enough of this, the Lucario charged up a Force Palm, and with a "Sorry 'bout this, Lee!" he slammed his hand into the Lickilicky's back, managing to free him and, with a surprised shriek from both involved, send him flying towards the unfortunate bus driver. Lee had landed on either had even a chance to maneuver out of the way.

"Get'm ofva me!" The squashed driver's muffled scream cried out from under the blubber. A moment later, bolts flew out from under Lee as the Manectric attacked with what could either have been a Thunderbolt or a Spark. Luas couldn't tell, but he could see that it barely managed to do anything to the Lickilicky, for he was only laughing at the tingling sensation. The vibrations made it seem like the pressure on the Manectric was only getting heavier.

"It's not much use trying to electrocute a thick blob like him, sir," Lucas grunted, giving Lee one big push, rolling him off of the bus driver, thus freeing him of the unbearable over-three-hundred-pound weight. The Electric-Type stopped attacking, and began breathing again.

Lucas looked towards his friend, panting from exertion, and scolded, "I hope we won't be doing this for every trip, Lee. I don't think I'll be able to handle it…"

"Hey!" The Lickilicky said, standing up and brushing himself off. "This isn't all my fault! The school should accommodate and get bigger doors!"

Lucas glared. "You could have just used the back door."

Lee had a blank expression for a minute, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and chuckling, before rushing ahead to catch up with the class, Lucas in tow.

* * *

Having finally arrived at campsite late, the two noticed that the rest of the class had already begun setting up their tents. Lucas and Lee dropped their bags to the rough grounds. Whereas Lucas' bag only lifted some dust and moved a pebble or two, Lee's caused a small tremor with its landing, resulting in some students losing their footing, and a few half-made tents collapsing. The affected students glared angrily towards the Lickilicky, and Lucas gave a bewildered stare between the blob and the bag.

Alas, Lee was unaffected by any looks, and looked around the premises, planning.

"Hmm…" Lucas mused as he shook of his shock. He could see that the area around them was covered with numerous rocks and pebbles. "Sleeping with all these rocks around will certainly be uncomfortable. Are you sure that you want to use this spot to set up?"

'_Although, there is the river right over there…'_ he thought to himself.

"Just watch, and be amazed, Lucas," Lee said. He then reached down and began rummaging through his bag.

From the bag, Lee revealed a simple-looking mechanical cube that had a single button on one of the faces' center. Observing the ground again, he nodded, pressed the button, and dropped the cube on the ground. Quickly backing away, he urged Lucas to watch.

There was a faint whirring sound, before the box suddenly began to grow in a very quick manner, steel bars and pink sheets extending from it, sticking into the ground and making a round enclosed space. The mechanical sounds were joined by that of creaking wood and the buzz of electric currents. Now fully supported, the structure resembled that of a Lickilicky's head. A face had formed on the side facing the boys, a light glow coming from behind its mouth. Soon, the glow dissipated, and a small _ding_ was heard. The mouth opened, and a tongue-carpet rolled out, as if urging them to enter.

There was complete silence amongst the campsite, until Lucas broke it with a quiet, "Wow…"

The Lucario was amazed by what he saw. Although shaped like a Lickilicky's head, the structure bore resemblance to a cottage as well, and certainly stood out from the other students' tents. Clearly, the onlookers were quite envious of the high-class technology, and a bit peeved that their tents couldn't be done so quickly.

A little too haughtily, Lee bragged in a thicker-than-usual accent, "My father is an inventor, and he made this for when family members go on outings like this."

The two entered the cottage-tent, and were greeted by prestigious artificial lightings, an inflatable furniture. Upon feeling the inflatables, Lucas found that they felt almost exactly like their real counterparts. _'Gotta love technology these days…'_ he thought.

Smirking, Lee said, "Pretty amazing, eh?"

Wordlessly, Lucas agreed.

* * *

Lucas and Lee had been growing accustomed to their residence for nearly an hour, and had both found many things. For example, there was a television in the wall, hidden behind a sliding panel. Moving it revealed the screen, with a game console hooked up to it with many offline functions. There was also a small kitchen space consisting of a stove, oven, sink, and dishwasher. The latter two were found to have a hose that led outside that could be placed in the river for water supply.

The two had just finished preparing their beds when they heard a familiar voice call in, "Pardon the intrusion!"

Tyseon came into view, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Everyone's waiting for you two!" he said. "Hurry and get out here!"

"Huh? Waiting why?" Lee asked, thoroughly confused as to the Typhlosion's agitation.

Tyseon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I know you're better than this, Lee. And hopefully you too, Lucas."

Suddenly, Lucas remembered.

"The Obstacle Course!" the Lucario exclaimed.

His exclamation sparked Lee's memory as well, and the two frantically tried to make it on time.

"There's still five minutes!" Tyseon called after them. However, it was too late, as they were already gone.

Tyseon sighed. "The fat bastard sure can run, even if he has a statistical base speed of fifty…"

The Typhlosion pushed his glasses back into their proper position, and walked towards the Obstacle Course site.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter. Also, I'd figure that I should start replying to some people's reviews, so I'll do that next update. To those who reviewed, even anons, you WILL be answered!**

**As for the vote, there was absolutely no one vehemently opposed to side stories, so the first one will be in the next update, so stay tuned for that!**

**And, without further ado…**

"**Wait, it's a race **_**and**_** an Obstacle Course!?"**

"**Well, yeah, of course!"**

"**But wait, there's more!"**

_**Next Time: "Weekend Mayhem!; Pt. II"**_

"**I assure you all, I won't be falling behind."**

"**Woah, Tyseon, calm the flames down! It's just a group activity!"**


	8. 悩み 8: Weekend Mayhem! Pt II

**I AIN'T DEAD! I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: LIFE HAPPENS, AND I WON'T STOP WRITING 'TILL I LITERALLY DIE!**

**...Anyhow.**

**Holy hells, it's been a while. Since I worked on this project, I mean. One of the reasons for my long-lasting silence (other than, you know, life) is that I've recently been helping my friend with his FanFiction. It was a story that he'd been afraid to let die, so I've been helping as an editor for him to rewrite the existing chapters and work on future ones. And in return, when he has the free time, he'll be helping me out by proofreading and slightly rewriting the existing chapters of this story, so please watch for those and send all complaints about how late this is to FanFiction user SixSouls.**

**But, for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Every one of the students had gathered at the forest entrance, exhibiting many different airs about them. Some were full of excitement, while others radiated confidence. Most pairs were already quietly discussing strategies, the event yet to be explained with further detail. The only ones who weren't in the crowd were Vanessa and Flannery, as well as the just-arriving Tyseon. Once he had joined the crowd, settling alongside his partner, a Scizor, Vanessa tugged on Flannery's sleeve.

Understanding the message, Flannery climbed atop a nearby boulder and loosed a large Flamethrower overtop the crowd, easily grabbing the whole class's awe and attention. Vanessa found her way beside Flannery a moment later, and cleared her throat, causing the attention to shift to her. She began to announce the details of the event.

"The first activity that the class will be participating in today is the Obstacle Course Race. Each pair will need to work together to make their way through the course, using any Moves you have to your disposal," she informed the class. At this point, Flannery seems to consider that her job here is done, and moves towards the nearby river to quench her thirst. Meanwhile, Vanessa continues, "The first pair to cross the finish line will receive ten points, while each pair after that will receive one less than the last, with one point being the minimum."

Vanessa pauses to look over the class, and is content when she sees that many of the students are nodding along to the rules, with no misunderstandings. She continues, "There are red flags positioned along the course to ensure that you all stay along the right track. Ah, and to elaborate on what I said before, you may use any Moves you can to overcome each of the staff's obstacles, but _do not_ use any Moves directly on your opponents. You can, however, use Moves to wield the environment to your advantage. For example…" Vanessa trailed off, turning towards the river that her Flareon sister was trying to drink water from.

Smirking, the Vaporeon raised her hand in the river's direction, influencing the water. Small waves began to form along the sides of the bank, and before Flannery could realize something was wrong, a Surf wave rose out of the water and crashed down onto her, thoroughly soaking her. Needless to say, she was extremely pissed.

Vanessa turned back towards the students, her tail swishing mischievously as she watched them either chuckle or ogle at Flannery. She noticed that Lucas seemed to pay no mind to Flannery's wet predicament, and was instead apparently deep in thought. She decided that she had given enough of a proper explanation, and called out, "Are there any questions?"

Many of the excited and eager pairs shook their heads in response, but one hand was raised up. Vanessa rolled her eyes as the Typhlosion began to speak.

"So, if a Move is performed to pass and obstacle inadvertently hits another pair, does that disqualify the Move user?" Tyseon inquired.

Vanessa directed towards him a flatbrowed expression and answered, "It will depend on what the staff member who sees the incident decides. You will only be immediately disqualified if you use a Move _directly_ on an opponent, _as I just said moments ago,_" hostility clear in the Water-Type's voice.

"Geez," he responds. "No need to be hostile, I'm only trying to get clarification to prevent others from using a loophole."

"Loopholes? In an Obstacle Course?" Flannery retorts. She walks up to him, clearly annoyed by what must be a recurring badgering habit of his, and sarcastically asks, "What would you propose would be a 'loophole' from these rules?"

Nearby, Lee nudges Lucas in the side, jostling him out of his thoughts, and whispers to him, "If you have yet to have seen those two sisters really annoyed, be ready for this show." Lucas looks up to the Lickilicky for a moment before confusedly moving his gaze towards the two Fire-Types.

Tyseon sighed, and then began counting off, "Moves that would work as loopholes under this ruleset involve those that do not directly target and opponent. This includes Spikes, Stealth Rock, Toxic Spikes, Sticky Web and Electroweb, Gravity, Hail…"

With every Move that was listed off, the expressions on Vanessa's and Flannery's faces warped more and more, their annoyance clearly showing through. Lee began chuckling, seemingly amused by the show. Lucas watched on, surprised at how easily this boy could agitate the more mature Eevee sisters.

"Rain Dance, Sandstorm, Icy Wind, Powder Snow, Blizzard, Magnitude, Bulldoze, Earthquake, Fissure, Screech, Smokescreen, Haze, Smog and Clear Smog, Poison Gas, Flash, Spore and Powder Moves, Gust, Whirlwind, Twister, Hurricane…"

Tyseon kept going, with seemingly no intentions of stopping. His glasses gleamed in a way that made his eyes unseeable, so no one could tell if he was being completely serious or if he was getting some form of enjoyment out of this. The sisters had been staring him down as if he were a trash can emitting a stench, but as he went further, their annoyed expressions began to fall into a more disbelieving look.

"Rock Slide, Perish Song, Future Sight, Whirlpool, Fire Spin, Sand Tomb, Uproar, Roar, Swagger and Flatter, Torment and Taunt, Follow Me, Yawn, Teeter Dance, Mud and Water Sport, Echoed and Hyper Voice, Overheat, Surf and Muddy Water…"

The glasses-wearing Typhlosion continued on, and often times, when a move was mentioned, some students would exclaim in protest. This seemed to completely turn around the sisters' point of view, as now Tyseon was weeding out the potential cheaters.

"Silver and Ominous Wind, Grass Knot and Whistle, Water Spout, Tailwind, Metal Burst, Avalanche, Trick Room, Wonder Room, Magic Room, Draco Meteor, Discharge, Lava Plume, Leaf Storm and Tornado, Chatter, Flame Burst, Sludge Wave, Synchronoise, Acid and Acid Spray, Icicle Crash…"

Many students stared in shock as Tyseon showed no signs of stopping yet. Their awe was increased as more and more students cried out and complained as their dirty tricks were unveiled. At the mention of Grass Knot, Lily let out an outraged "WHAT!?" giving away her initial strategy. Lucas found himself a bit impressed with the extensive knowledge that the Fire-Type had. He reminded himself that not everyone is a warrior, and that there are cases where nerds or geeks will certainly have the upper hand with knowledge. It seemed that Tyseon's specialty was Moves. Meanwhile, Lee yawned, having expected this to go on for a while, and was relaxing on the ground.

The Typhlosion nerd finished up, "Metal Sound, Petal Blizzard, Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Boomburst, Dazzling Gleam, Razor Leaf and Leafage, and Clanging Scales." After waiting for a few moments Vanessa let out a sigh of relief, and turned back towards the rest of the crowd, of which most of the students were visibly upset about their plans being foiled so simply.

"Well," she announced. "You heard him! Each of those Moves that Tyseon listed off are banned from usage in the race, understood? Since this seems to have uprooted some of the plans already made, I'll give you all five more minutes until we start!"

"And don't think you can slip one of those Moves under our noses!" Flannery added with a smirk, having dried off somewhat due to her natural body heat. "We've got diligent eyes all throughout the course, and you _will_ be disqualified on the spot if you try anything funny!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Class 112 was pumped up once more and raring to race. Seeing this, Vanessa announced, "Alright, time's up! Each pair needs to horizontally line up, leaving around three to four feet between each pair."

The pairs lined up, with Lucas and Lee finding themselves next to the pair of the Absol Abel and a Zangoose on their left, and Tyseon and Scizor to their right, the Typhlosion's flames eagerly ablaze. Lucas could see Lily and Gloria paired further down the line past the Zangoose, and noticed that Gloria was making her way across the river directly ahead of the class, walking across the water's surface with a quickened pace.

As soon as she reached the other side, she called out "Alright now, in three…"

Her arms moved up in front of her.

"Two…"

The pairs readied themselves as water sloshed at the riverbanks once more.

"One…"

The water became far more vigorous in its sloshing. Recognizing this, Flannery leapt gloriously across the river to avoid the incoming peril. Vanessa smirked, and swished her hands far above her head as she shouted, "GO!"

Every pair ran straight towards the river with the intent to clear it in a single bound. However, Vanessa's motions had brought up another powerful Surf wave, causing some of the oncoming students to go pale. Others, however, had expected this, and found their way through the first obstacle easily.

Tyseon's and Lily's pairs were the first to get through, firing off a Focus Blast and Energy Ball respectively that left wide openings in the wave that they could dash through. Some pairs took advantage of these openings, while others made their own way through, whether it be like Abel's Psycho Cut opening to slip through the wave, or another student's Protect strategy.

Lee, however, had different plans.

"I'll be handling this one, Lucas! Just get behind me!" the Lickilicky instructed the Lucario. The blob ran forward and leapt up, his ability to jump so high surprising most onlookers, and began spinning rapidly in midair. As the Surf approached him, the water was simply blown away by the power of Lee's Gyro Ball, clearing a path not only for he and his partner, but the rest of the class as well.

However, his graceful landing on the other side seemed to shock every onlooker, each pair showing expressions of pure disbelief. The ground seemed to glisten around him, the air shining brightly as he stood in a perfect landing position, aweing everyone. Seeing and understanding this, Lucas took advantage of the scenario and leapt across the river, pushing Lee safely forward. Then, He and Lee dashed along the course, gaining distance from the rest of the class.

Seeing this action appeared to have snapped the rest of the class out of their astonishment as they raced forward to catch up. However, they found that the ground and air were _actually_ glistening, thanks to the Ice Beamed ground and Sweet Scent trap left by the participating Eevee sisters. Many students slipped and fell, some from the ice, some from the alluring scent, and some from both. Most pairs managed to power through this and continued on the race, quickly gaining speed.

Vanessa and Flannery were left behind, still shocked by their childhood friend's display. It was Flannery who broke the silence.

"So," she started with a teasing tone. "How's it feel to have one of your stronger attacks so easily annihilated by Lee of all people?"

Vanessa, without moving, responded, "…huh. Well, this certainly will be quite the interesting event, now won't it?" Vanessa then turned around, beginning to dash off into a shortcut through the forest. "Let's go, sis!"

Flannery's face puffed out, clearly unhappy with the response. "I'll get you back for that stunt soon, sis, just you wait!" She called back annoyed, chasing after her sister.

* * *

Further within the thick forest, Lucas and Lee had gained second place in the pack, avoiding the environmental-manipulation traps placed by the other contenders' Moves that had tripped up others, with only Tyseon's pair in front of them, and the Eevee sisters close behind, having been passed due to one of the staff's traps occupying the sisters for just enough time. Lucas could sense that those two would be catching up quick. Looking forward, he could see the pair in front of him gaining more and more speed each time a small red object was passed to Tyseon. _'What are they doing?'_

Being distracted with those in front of and behind them, the pair failed to notice a figure up above them in the trees. A teacher, specifically a Roserade, was hiding amongst the canopy, holding back large logs to be swung as a hazard. He smirked, certain that this pair won't pass him by with another dual-Quick-Attack. "Heh, how's about you guys eat some logs…" he muttered in anticipation. Waiting until just the right timing, the Grass-Type retracted the vines he was using to hold back the logs, which proceeded to swing down towards Lucas and Lee one after the other.

"Lucas, heads up!" Lee exclaimed, delivering proper warning to his partner.

"I've got this, you handle the girls!" Lucas responded. With lightning-fast reflexes, Lucas' shot out an open palm in front of him, and just as one log was about to slam into it, he loosed a powerful Force Palm that sent the log rocketing back at the Roserade, sending him flying through the air.

"Alright!" Lee exclaimed, and caught the other log in his tongue with a solid Wrap. A strong tug released it from the vine constraining it, and threw it up into the air behind him. Just before it was out of range, Lee jumped up with a spin and landed a strong Slam with his tongue to the log, sending it hurtling towards the pursuing Eevee sisters as he landed somewhat wobblily and continued along the course.

"Ah-Hey! Watch it!" Gloria screamed out, quickly turning tail from the absurd projectile.

"Don't run, moron! Freeze it!" Lily shouted at her sister, reminding her that she was, in fact, and Ice-Type. Turning on her heels, the Glaceon unleashed her Ice Beam attack, causing the log to be frozen solid.

This did not stop the log's aerial advancement. Rather, it made it into a more dangerous projectile.

Realizing this, Lily said, "Duck!" which Gloria did. Lily crouched down, waiting for the log to pass overhead. It began to lose altitude due to the ice's weight, and just before the log could pass over them, Lily stood up and struck the log with a full-throttle Giga Impact, sending it flying further down the course towards the other opponents. Seeing her sister use this move, Gloria picked Lily up onto her back and raced down the course to catch up.

Moments later, agonizing cries of fear and pain could be heard behind them. The gruesome sounds of the Pokémon behind them caused Lily to grin and laugh like a maniac.

"Uhh, Lily?" Gloria asked, concerned. "…you okay?"

* * *

Not much later, those two pairs had long overtaken the rest of the presumably defeated contestants and were now competing to overtake each other each time one passed the other. However, Lucas seemed to be at a disadvantage here.

"L-Lucas… It appears… that I'm beginning to tire…" Lee panted out, starting to slow down bit by bit. The heat was starting to get to the Lickilicky, bringing him dizziness and hunger.

Lucas cursed under his breath. "C'mon, man, the finish line isn't much of a long ways to go, you can't just quit now!" Lucas tried to push the Lickilicky along, but they were clearly at a stopping point. The sisters breezed past them, Gloria gloating a "Hey, boys~" before the two left them with a Sweet Scent-Ice Beam floor combo, gaining the lead on them, setting their sights on Tyseon ahead.

As the Sweet Scent hit his nose, an idea came to Lucas. "Hope this works…" he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Lee," Lucas said, grabbing the pink blob's attention. He firmly grasped Lee's shoulders to ensure full attention. He needed to act fast, as the Sweet Scent was nulling his senses. "If we win this, I swear I'll cook you one of the greatest recipes I've made in my entire life. I assure you that you'll be enjo—"

The Lucario was unable to finish his sentence as the Lickilicky grabbed him up, profusely drooling, the thought of such foods granting him a new burst of energy. "Why didn't you say so earlier!?" Lee exclaimed, beginning to run…

Right on the icy ground.

Lucas nearly cried out in horror, thinking that this literal slip-up would be the end for their run, but surprisingly, Lee caught himself, and announced, "Hold on tight, bucko!"

Lee suddenly spun around violently, using the slippery ice to propel his Gyro Ball attack, the long runway of ice allowing him to pick up immense speeds. Lucas held on tight as he was told and shut his eyes to prevent getting dizzy. He was amazed how such a powerful burst of energy was generated with the use of a simple motivational speech.

The two whizzed past the Eevee sisters, who stared in shock at the speeding pink-and-blue blur. Thy continued on until they passed the leading pair of Tyseon and the Scizor, going far faster than the speedy two. Their exclamation of shock was audible or only a moment as Lee and Lucas shot past them, crossing the finish line almost a minute before them. However, Lee's forward momentum continued until he slammed into the side of a boulder, the impact setting a large impact crater into the stone. Lee dropped Lucas, who opened his eyes to see that they'd crossed the finish line.

"Ah… YES!" he cheered. "You did it, Lee! We won!"

Lee wobbled dizzily along the ground, responding with, "Y-Yeah-ha… now Imma get some deeelicious dinner, yeah? Heeheehee…"

Lucas laughed at Lee's question as the other pairs began crossing the finish line as well. "Yeah, man. You'll get that dinner."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Yeah, I know that I'm kinda splitting the original chapters up a bit, but that's because I'm trying to put more details and events into them. But hey, I'm sure you all waited quite a while for this one (unless you're new here), so I sincerely hope you enjoyed the read.**

**And, to bring some clarification, the "small red object" that Tyseon and the Scizor had was Scizor using Baton Pass to lend Tyseon her Speed buffs from Agility. That was why they were so far ahead the whole time, because they'd both maxed out their Speed.**

**In any case, please look forward to the next chapter!**

* * *

"**Oh man, this is so good!"**

"**Agreed. It's unlike any other of its kind."**

"**G-Guys… it's just a steak…"**

_**Next Time: Weekend Mayhem Pt. III!**_

"**Hey, you like to train your mind and soul under waterfalls, right?"**

"**Uh, yeah. Why?"**

"**Keheheh, I know just the place and time!"**


End file.
